


Brother For Sale

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-23
Updated: 2010-03-23
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Dean is tired of his crying little brother





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Dean was sitting in the chair next to his squalling nine month old little brother who was in a carrier on the next chair. He'd been crying non-stop for over twenty minutes. He knew it wasn't fun being sick, but he was a big boy, he didn't cry when he was sick, so he didn't understand why Sammy wouldn't just shut up and quit crying.

 

John was at the window inside the doctor's office, talking to the lady behind it, trying to explain to her that he didn't _have_ an address, they were only in town for a few days...on their way moving to another state.

 

"Sammy, shut up! You're drivin' me nuts!"

 

A nice lady looked over at the small boy trying to calm the crying baby. She smiled several times when he would make silly faces then rub the baby's tummy trying to soothe him.

 

"C'mon, Sammy. You usually smile at my faces! Please stop crying! You're making me crazy. I can't think."

 

The lady stood and walked over to the children. "Would you like some help with your little brother? I might be able to calm him down."

 

"My Daddy says I'm not allowed to talk to strangers, so you can't touch Sammy."

 

"I'm a Grandma, and Grandma's are nice...aren't they?"

 

Dean shrugged.

 

"You don't have a grandma?"

 

He shook his head. 

 

"Is that your Daddy?"

 

"Uh-huh."

 

"Well, I bet your Daddy would be very proud of you and how well you're taking care of your little brother."

 

Dean looked around the small room, noticing how many people were grimacing at the wailing coming from his brother's mouth. "You know," he started. "He's usually a good boy, but not yesterday and today. He really is a pain!"

 

The lady smiled sweetly.

 

"Do you have fifty cents?"

 

The lady slightly frowned. "Um - I think so, why?"

 

"I would sell him to you for fifty cents. I'd never tell anyone!"

 

The lady looked up as a shadow fell over her. Dean's eyes grew large. He turned to see his father looking down at him, his eyes slightly narrowed, lips pursed. "You'd really sell your brother for fifty cents?" John asked, trying not to laugh.

 

Dean thought for a moment, and then turned back to the lady. "Ok, I guess he's worth a dollar."


End file.
